It's All Because of Me
by SuperLunchLady
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow at the end of the summer, where he finds out that one of the Weasleys had been killed by Death Eaters. Harry believes its his fault that this happened and feels awkward around the rest of the Weasley family.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, i decided i needed to change a few things about this story. The second chapter will be up very soon. Remember to send a review with your criticism, comments, or suggestions. I appreciate ALL reviews! Enjoy! 

**Chapter 1**

I turned towards the open window at the Dursley's house to the sound of Hedwig's screech. She flew into the window and landed on my bed, folded her wings and decided to take a nap. After a couple long, tiresome nights I could understand why. I unbound the letter that was attached to her right foot. Excitedly, I opened up the letter and noticed that it was from Ron. It read:

Dear Harry,

In a few days we are going to come by to pick you up. You can stay the last month with us if you'd like. Hermione's here, and Bill and Charlie will be here in a few days. I also invited a couple of people to come here for the rest of the summer break, but you can find out who they are later.

Hope to see you soon,

Ron

As I put the letter down on my bedside table I heard Uncle Vernon yell for me, which was odd. He hasn't spoken to me since I got off of the train. I cautiously walked out of my room, which didn't pay off, he yelled again for me come and said that I was deaf or something like that.

I ran down the stairs skipping two with each step. I came to a halt when I saw who was standing at the door.

Mrs. Weasley waved to me as Mr. Weasley put out his hand to shake. "How are you, Harry?" He asked.

I took his and he shook it vigorously with an intense grip. Before I could take a step back Mrs. Weasley grabbed me in a giant bear hug that squeezed the air out of me and knocked my glasses askew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, let me get that for you."

I ran upstairs to pack my bags and my meager school supplies that I owned. The Dursley's had decided to have a bonfire with my schoolbooks. _Hermione is going to have a fit_, I thought. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape me.

"Is that all you have, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with curiosity.

"Yes. You could say that they disappeared like magic," I said coldly, glancing over to the Dursley's to see them wince.

"Well, It seems as if we should be going," Mr. Weasley said, glancing quickly at his watch.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you for a couple more days, I just got the letter." Remembering the letter I rushed upstairs to get Hedwig. "Couldn't have left without you," I muttered to her.

As I came to the entrance hall Mr. Weasley asked "Do have everything now?"

I glanced around myself and answered, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Hurry, Harry, get in the car. We need to leave as soon as we can." Mr. Weasley ushered me into the car.

I set Hedwig down on the seat and threw his trunks into the back seat. Finally, I squeezed himself between the plump Mrs. Weasley and the tall and lanky Mr. Weasley.

"Comfortable?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely. She turned to look out the window and gazed at the scenery beyond her. "It's really quite lovely here. I wouldn't mind living here, if only we weren't wizards of course…" Her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"Your very lucky, Harry. You've escaped the chaos and confusion of our world since Dumbledore's death. Muggles and wizards alike are being killed left and right. I'd like for you to be careful this year at Hogwarts. It's not going to be the same as it once was." Mr. Weasley finished with a smile. "But, we wish for you to be in comfort for the remainder of your summer break."

"Oh, I will," I said reassuringly. _You have no idea_, he thought. _I can't wait to see Ginny. I hope that she'll be happy to see me. _"So how's life at the burrow? I heard that Bill and Charlie would be coming home in a few days."

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you. Good thing that Ron told you in his letter. You did get his letter right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, just got it today," I said.

"Oh, dear, I forgot how long it took for Hedwig to get here. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Harry and filled him on what had been going this summer. So far, Fred and George caused an explosion in their room, Ron got his head stuck in the toilet, because of George, and Mr. Weasley was promoted at the Ministry of Magic.

As we pulled up to The Burrow, I began to feel a bit queasy. It had been nearly two months since I have seen Ginny. Mr. Weasley helped me unload the vehicle while Mrs. Weasley had to rush into the house because she heard an explosion. _I wonder who that was_, I thought sarcastically.

Faintly, I could hear Mrs. Weasley screech "Fred! George! Down here NOW!"

I couldn't help but laugh as he walked into the house and noticed Fred's red hair smoldering.

"Well, hullo Harry, long time no see," George greeted, stifling a laugh.

I heard a pair of footsteps climbing quietly down the stairs. My stomach flipped over as he saw a body just short of himself with straight, long, red hair.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said smiling. I felt myself turning red. "Ron's upstairs in his room right now." She winked. No one else but me noticed this. Me and Ginny sprinted up the stairs, Ginny laughing and telling me stories about Ron getting his head stuck in the toilet and Fred and George blowing up their cauldron earlier that day.

When we came to Ginny's room I opened the door and allowed her to go in first. I quickly followed quietly closing the door behind him. I walked up towards Ginny slowly, then kissed her, brushing my lips against hers. _Wow, I forgot how awesome this is_, he thought. Ginny kissed me back, letting go minutes later. I turned around quickly as I heard a familiar voice. "Hello Harry. I would have rather not watched this, but it's nice to see you again." It was Hermione.

"Hi 'mione." _This is awkward,_ I thought. "Do you think you could leave?" I could feel my face turning red. _Why did this have to happen? This is so embarrassing._

"Well, no, I need to talk to Ginny. But now we'll have more to talk about." She giggled. "By the way, Ron's waiting for you upstairs. He didn't think you'd be taking a detour…" She didn't finish her sentence. She was laughing hysterically now.

"Thanks Hemione. Your such a help." _Yeah right, _I thought_. Same old Hermione._

I climbed up the rest of the stairs to Ron's room. I knocked twice, opened the door, and walked in. I didn't see Ron on his bed, so I looked around the room to see where he was. I noticed a few more people were here. _Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, no surprise. _"Where's Ron?" I asked them.

(As Harry arrived at the Burrow)

Lord Voldemort rolled up his sleeve and touched the Dark Mark on his arm. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He muttered the incantation that was needed to call the Death Eaters. He got off of his throne in the graveyard and walked to where the Death Eaters would be within minutes.

At first nothing happened. Five minutes later, still no Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was becoming angry. He muttered the incantation once again to call his Death Eaters to the graveyard.

First arrived Mr. Malfoy with a pop. Quickly following was his son. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle and their sons came within the minute. A few new faces appeared as well. Ten minutes later, 13 Death Eaters and three wizards that had decided to join, surrounded Voldemort.

Voldemort began to go down his checklist; most were there, except for a few who he would find later to destroy.

He then began his initiation process, which consisted of presenting his Death Eater cloak, hat, and mask; and the tattooing of the Dark Mark on their right arm. The newcomers screeched with pain as they were tattooed.

"Now that we are finished with that order of business, let's begin with what needs to be done. I and Wormtail have decided to "pay a visit" to the Ministry of Magic. I believe it's time that we raid the Ministry. Kill anyone in your way. And make sure that you take care of Fudge." Voldemort finished with a grin. He began to laugh, laugh like a maniac. The Death Eaters followed his example and laughed cautiously.

"Where's Ron?" I asked them again. I turned as I heard the bedroom door open. Ron walked in.

"Hullo, Harry. I see you've met Dean and Seamus." Ron said with a mouthful. "I've brought some treats from Fred and George's room. Don't worry, they're the safe kinds." He stuffed more candies into his mouth.

Dean and Seamus rushed up to Ron and grabbed as many treats as they could. Ron's face was glowing and his mouth had been twisted into a grin.

Dean began to wolf down the candies while Seamus slowly popped the treats one by one into his mouth. Minutes later, both boys had turned into frogs. I couldn't help but laugh at this, another brilliant idea from Fred and George.

"So, what are these called?" I asked Ron, releasing a laugh.

"I think that they're going to be called Toffee Toads, or something like that," Ron replied hesitantly. "You know what, I think that we should go." He glanced down towards the frogs.

"Agreed." I quickly ran out of the room and Ron followed, shutting the door on his way out.

"You want to go play some Quidditch?" Ron asked. "I'm pretty sure that we can get Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George to play with us."

"Sounds great." I couldn't help but smile. _I'm back where I belong_, I thought. _This will be more home than the Dursley's could ever be._

We rushed down the stairs to Ginny's room. Her door was wide open so we walked right in. Hermione was petting her devious cat, Crookshanks. Ginny was talking rapidly in a hushed voice to Hermione. Hermione gently nodded her head while rocking Crookshanks back and forth.

"Ginny? Hermione? Would you like to play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Sure. You want to Hermione?" Ginny asked. She paced back and forth excitedly.

Her eyes darted from Ron, to me, to Ginny, and finally stated flatly "Sure."

We ran down the stairs to find George sitting alone in the kitchen. He turned his head as we came into the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" Ron asked, curiously.

"He went to work. He decided he could get some time in today." George answered.

"Do you and Fred want to go play some Quidditch?" I asked.

Fred walked into the room, chewing on a lemon drop. "The Constipation Crackers didn't work. We need to fix something with them. All that they made me do was throw up."

"Sick." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"I guess we can go for now, but we need to fix the Constipation Crackers." George stood up and walked to the door. When he pushed open the door and shouted some sort of incantation. Within moments, six brooms were lying on the porch in an orderly row.

I walked to the nearest one, a comet two-sixty, and picked it up. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all did the same.

We walked through the garden, stomping on gnomes as they crossed our paths.

We set up in the field, and then decided teams. I was captain, along with Ron.

"I'll pick first. Ginny." Ginny smiled and skipped over to where I was. She crept up behind me and put her arms around my waist and gently put her head on my head. She whispered into my ear "Thank you, Harry." She kissed me on the cheek and backed up to stand behind me. My face turned red and Hermione laughed.

"I'll pick, George." Ron said as he glanced back and forth between Fred and George.

"Pick Hermione." Ginny whispered again. "I've been training her to be a chaser, she may even make the team. Of course she was shooting against Ron, which isn't the best practice."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione, you're on my team." Hermione smiled and walked briskly over to Ginny and gave her a high five.

"I won't let you down, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione." I looked down at broom and picked it up.

"I guess that I'll have Fred," Ron said.

"Well, that's the first time that I've been picked last for Quidditch." Fred said, obviously upset.

"On three. One...Two…Three…" Ron shouted. At once all six of us jumped into the air. Fred and George released the quaffle, snitch, and a bludger that they had bought with money from their joke shop.

(When they lifted up to play Quidditch)

Mr. Weasley was sitting in his desk looking across the overly cramped room upon an empty desk. The man who usually occupied that seat was not present. Mr. Weasley hadn't gotten a memo saying that he wouldn't be there. He thought loosely to himself, _he must have gotten lost… again. _He laughed quietly to himself then began to sort through the piles of memos that stacked his desk.

He could hear memos flying around, many more than usual. He stepped outside of the office to scope out why all the memos were flying around. He looked around, and seeing no one in the hallway, grabbed a memo as it flied past him and read it:

Alert everyone on your floor and direct him or her towards the nearest exit. Make sure that everyone gets out alive.

Signed, Minister of Magic.

_That's odd_, Mr. Weasley thought to himself. _I doubt that something like this has ever happened. _

He walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and found himself on the third floor. He walked farther down the hallway on the third floor and heard spells and jinxes being fired. He immediately sprinted around the corner and saw a dozen death eaters fighting members of the ministry.

Mr. Weasley decided that he was going to try to fight some of the Death Eaters. He ran towards the group of people fighting. Ministry workers were collapsing, cringing in pain, and being blown to pieces.

Mr. Weasley saw a woman with short, bright pink hair get hit by the Killing Curse, and watched as her legs collapsed beneath her.

_How could they do this to her_, he thought_. Lupin's fiancé is dead. How am I going to tell him? That is, if I live to get out of here._

Mr. Weasley pulled his wand out from a pocket inside his already shabby robes. _Be careful_, he thought. _I need to sneak up on one of them and knock him out or something_.

Mr. Weasley ran towards the Death Eater that had killed Tonks. _I'm going to avenge her death even if it's the last thing that I do._

"Stupefy!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he ran. The Death Eater nearest Tonks fell over backwards. "Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!" he shouted again. Two of his shots missed narrowly, the third hitting the target squarely in the chest.

_Oh crap, _he thought, _now the Death Eaters are after me. Bring it on. _

Three Death Eaters charged towards Mr. Weasley, each stopping fifteen feet in front of him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The three Death Eaters shouted the killing curse and laughed as they watched Mr. Weasley fall face first onto Tonks' stomach.

"Well, there's one of the blood traitors out of the way, eh, Draco?" the middle Death Eater asked, pulling off his mask at the same time to reveal a head full of long, shiny, blonde hair.

"I wonder how Potter's going to take this news," said the boy next to the longhaired man.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I updated again. If you've read this far, then good for you! i hope you enjoy! And remember to review! 

Chapter 2

Hermione passed the quaffle to Ginny, Ginny threw the ball straight passed Ron, who dove and missed by a wide margin.

"So, that makes it 240-190," Hermione said, raising her hand in the air to high-five Ginny. "Man, we're kicking some major butt!" Hermione and Ginny gradually allowed their brooms to descend towards the ground.

Fred, George, and Ron did the same.

_Well, I might as well go down now,_ I thought_. I can't let this down on Ron though. Even Hermione scored on him. She doesn't even play Quidditch! _

"Good Job, Hermione," I said, "Good job, Ginny." I just stood there, looking at the two of them. Ginny decided to use this to her advantage and moved closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck, raising her lips to meet mine. My arms slowly slid around her back and down to her waist.

"I'm…uh… going to go inside…" Hermione said nervously, slowly backing away towards the house. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Ginny pulled back, a glare across her face, withdrawing her tongue from the insides of my mouth.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could. _Did I do something wrong?_

Her glare twisted into a grin. "Do you always have to ruin the moments? You either laugh, have an itch, or have to cough or sneeze. What's wrong with you?" By this time, her face was red. She finally burst into a fit of giggles.

"Let's go!" I pretended to try to pick her up, and fail. "Geez, you sure have gained some weight this summer."

"Hey!" She yelled playfully. She laughed, and then smacked me on the arm. "That's not funny!" I slung her over my shoulder, propping her up with one arm. Before going into the Burrow, I spun her around, set her on the ground, and pinned her. I put both my knees on either side of her hips.

"Let me up!" she yelled playfully. She tried to push me off her, but with no success. I said to her "Either I tickle you, or you can let me kiss you."

"Fine." She replied. I moved in for the kiss but she moved away. "You can tickle me. I would rather die than kiss you!"

That's it!" I began to tickle her. I found out that she was very ticklish where her neck met her shoulders. She rolled over, back and forth, laughing and giggling. Tears were forming in her eyes. _Geez, she is really ticklish._

I stopped tickling her after a couple more minutes _Torture for her, yet great pleasure for me!_ When I had stopped, she rolled onto her back and looked up at me. Tears were still in her eyes. "Let me up." She said simply.

"No." She tried to push me off her once more, and this time I moved toward her. I pulled a leaf out of her hair and tossed it into the air. _Weird. That rhymed. I never rhyme._ She smiled._ I love her smile. _

I moved closer until our lips touched. We stayed frozen in that position for a moment, and then we began to roll around as it morphed into much more.

"Ginny dear, Harry, time for lun-" Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks, mouth wide open, staring at her daughter. _Well this is something you don't see your daughter doing everyday, _she thought. "L-lunch is ready," she stuttered nervously. Her face turned bright red and she walked quickly back into the house.

We pulled apart. "Oh God." I heard Ginny say. I looked at Ginny to see that her cheeks were redder than her hair. _She looks so cute when she's embarrassed._ I laughed.

"Come on, Gin, let's go," I said, rising to my feet. I grasped onto her tiny hand and pulled her onto her feet. _Her hands are so smooth._ I silently laughed to myself. _Well that was awkward,_ I thought to myself.

I gently placed my hand in hers and we walked into the kitchen to find Fred, George, and Ron stuffing their faces with food. _No surprise there. _Hermione was looking the other way, obviously trying to ignore their rudeness.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey guys, have fun? _Uh… yeah. What did you think? That was a dumb question. _"Uh…never mind, dumb question." She added nervously, diverting her gaze towards her plate. I pulled out a chair for Ginny. She sat down and said "Thank you, Harry." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I sat down next her and Ron.

"Could you guys not do that while I'm eating," Ron said with his mouth full.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed tow plates and plopped them down in front of me and Ginny.

_Looks good, as it usually does, _I thought. I quickly cut a chunk of steak and shoved it into my mouth along with a pile of mashed potatoes and some corn. Ginny looked at me, open mouthed with extreme disgust. At the look of her face, I began to laugh, but with my mouth still full, I choked. _Great! Now I'm going to die because I choked. What an embarrassment. _

My eyes began to water and my head began to hurt. My lungs ached. Everyone was staring at me forgetting to help me out. _I have such great friends. They just sit and watch me choke to death, _I thought sarcastically.

Hermione quickly came back to her senses and quickly casted a spell. My throat cleared and gasped for air. My eyes were bugged out and they felt the size of a snitch. _Well, now I definitely know I would be dead without Hermione. She's had to have saved my butt about a hundred times now. _"Thanks 'Mione," I spat out, barely able to put together two words.

"Chew your food like a civilized human being next time and there will be no need for thanks," she said in a way only Hermione could. _Fine Miss Bossy, whatever you say. _

Ron snorted. _What's he laughing at? I eat better than he does! He's such a pig!_ "Ron, I don't know what you're laughing at, you're worse than Harry is!

_Typical Hermione, _I thought. _At least Ginny's kept quiet. _

"You tell those slobs, Hermione!" Ginny said. She reached across the table to high-five Hermione. I rolled my eyes and decided to start a conversation with Ron.

"So, Ron, are you ready for Quidditch this year?"

"Yeah, I think I've gotten a bit better than last year, I'll definitely make the team. I will won't I?" Ron added a bit worried.

_I can get him now. _ "Not if you play like you did today. You even let Hermione score on you!" I saw Hermione's head turn as Ron's face turned red and Fred and George began to make fun of him even more. I couldn't help but laugh._ Things are back to the way they used to be. _

"What's that supposed to mean, Harry?" Hermione asked.

I smiled. "Oh, nothing 'Mione," I answered innocently. I scooped up some more mashed potatoes before finally pushing my plate to the middle of the table, finally full.

"Mum? Do you know where dad is?" Ginny asked, a slight sound of concern in her voice.

"No Gin, I don't. He said he'd be back for lunch. He probably had to be held back because of his new position, something like that. Nothing to worry about." Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Dessert anyone?"

"Yes!" Fred, George, and Ron said eagerly in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes. _ Oh wow, I'm shocked. _She conjured up three dishes of blueberry pie. "Harry?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley, I'm full." I patted my stomach. _But that sure does look good._

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley sighed, looking slightly disappointed.

"You're done! How could you guys eat THAT big of a slice of pie THAT fast!" Hermione shouted in astonishment. She stood up and walked over to the sink. She put her dishes in and asked "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

No dear, I can handle it. Go have some fun with your friends." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Should we go to my room then?" Ron asked. _No, let's go to my room! Where else would we go? You idiot! _"Sure." Me, Ron, and Ginny got up and headed to the stairs with Hermione. Fred and George had already gone up to the room that they shared, to do, whatever they do.

"Ginny. Stay here. I need to have a word with you," Mrs. Weasley said the last sentence with emphasis.

"Great," Ginny moaned. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys when I'm done." We walked a couple of steps farther until we were out of sight. "Extendable Ears?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Yes!" I said right after her. Hermione gave me a stern look. "Give them some privacy," She said aggressively. Ron, however, took no heed to her words and pulled out three Extendable Ears from his pockets.

We put on the Extendable Ears and hear Mrs. Weasley giving Ginny a lecture. "I just think that you're moving much too fast. What I saw you and Harry doing outside was not very age appropriate." Ron and Hermione turned towards me to give me a look that said 'What **were** you doing?'

"I just wish that you'd think about this, you know, lay off of him a while, literally." I felt my face turn red.

"Mum, you know that me and Harry would never actually, uh, do that," Ginny said cautiously. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes! It's just- Open the window Ginny and let the owl in." Mrs. Weasley said, cutting in to her own sentence.

For a moment there was complete silence. "No!" Mrs. Weasley cried out suddenly, making me jump. _That can't be good. _"N-n-no-o" Mrs. Weasley wailed. There was a slam and then a rush of stifled sobs could be heard. I looked at Ron, who had turned pale, and he nodded slowly. We went downstairs to see Ginny reading a letter. Her face was ghostly white. Her mother was seated next to her, her head in her arms, sobbing.

I couldn't find my voice right away. I wasn't the only one. The three of us just sat there, and stared. "What's wrong, Ginny?" I finally asked, my voice croaking.

"I-it's d-d-dad!" Ginny said, tears streaming down her face. My stomach leaped. I walked over to Ginny, put my arms around her, and then gently took the note from her hands. I read:

Dear Mrs. Weasley, family, and friends,

We are sorry to inform you that a large group of Death Eaters raided the Ministry of Magic earlier today. We have finally rounded up the Death Eaters (those who didn't apparate away) and have locked them in Azkaban. However, many Ministry of Magic workers' lives were lost in the battle, these including your husband/father, Arthur Weasley. We are deeply sorry.

A very grieved,

Cornelius Fudge

Newly re-appointed Minister of Magic

_Oh, no! OH NO! NOT GINNY'S DAD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _I hugged Ginny tighter. However she pulled out my hug, tears now falling freely down her face. I handed the letter to Ron. His face grew pale and twisted in grief. Ginny ran up the stairs to her room.

"Ginny, come back!" No answer. "Ginny! Please!" I ran up the steps after her and knocked on her door. "Please let me in!" I pleaded with her. _This cannot be happening, _I pleaded with myself.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She screamed. _That hurt. _

"Ginny, please," I said quietly, barely a whisper, unable to say it any louder. "Let me in." I sat down on the floor, my back against the door, and allowed myself to cry.

He sat hunched over his piece of parchment, his quill moving furiously over the parchment. He paused for a moment to think of what to write next, dipped his quill in his bottle of ink, and wrote:

We are deeply sorry.

A very grieved,

Cornelius Fudge

Newly re-appointed Minister of Magic

_There. That should do. Just to let this dry. _"Mr. Fudge. I was told to tell you that the Headmistress of Hogwarts would like to see you." The short, redheaded man stood there, awaiting his boss' response. "Thank you, Percy, Please send her in."

He turned to tie his letter to the leg of one of his many barn owls, Nestor. The owl flew out the window after he opened it. He quickly closed it, trying to keep the heat of August out of his office. _How many more of these will I have to write?_

"Ahem." He turned around to see a very stern looking woman wearing dark green robes and a matching hat.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress."

"Good afternoon, Minister. I see that you have been busy. If it weren't for the order, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

He replied with a 'tsk' "The order! Your stinking order will cost me thousands of galleons in damage! I could have handled this without your order meddling!"

"Do you believe us now? After what just happened do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?" The Headmistress looked a bit flustered. He smiled. This is what he wanted.

"No. No I don't. I wont believe it. Neither will everyone else in the wizarding world. You're just wasting your time trying to convince us."

"You're a fool! You're arrogance is going to cost you your life and the lives of hundreds in the wizarding world! He's back, whether you want to believe it or not. This is exactly the way he wants you to act!" The smile on his face faded as she walked away. The Minister's mouth hung open as he watched the hems of her robes flutter behind her.

Please Review for this story, it really needs one to motivate me to write more. i really need ideas, so please suggest one to me if you have one. that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I've finally written the third chapter. it's pretty short, but it's the best i could do. I'd hope to get five reviews, wink wink, but anything is fine with me! Check out my other stories for more.

Chapter 3

I sat beside the door a moment longer. My tears had stopped falling what seemed like ages ago, which in reality was more like two minutes.

I could still hear Ginny's muffled sobs from the inside of her room, and the muttering of words that I couldn't understand.

_What should I do? I can't stand to see her, or hear her this way, _I thought. _It just makes me fall apart. I guess I can just go downstairs and talk to Ron and Hermione. _

As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I wiped away the lingering tears still clinging to my face. When I reached the end of the stairs and came around the corner into the kitchen, I saw Ron staring out the window, his face bright red with fury. Mrs. Weasley was still lying in the same position as I had seen her when I left; her head in her arms on the table, her body shaking uncontrollably with each intake of breath that she drew in. She began to breath in faster, choppier breaths.

_What is she doing_, I thought. _Wait, she's hyperventilating! I don't recall how to help her though. Hermione better—_

"Harry! Help me! Get a paper sack, bag; just do it now!" Hermione shouted anxiously. She had already run over to Mrs. Weasley and was rubbing her back gently and smoothly, saying soft, kind words of comfort and encouragement.

I quickly remembered my task and began to rummage intensely through the overwhelming amount of cupboards. I searched intensely, scouring each and every surface for a brown paper bag.

"Harry! Your wand?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone after a mere thirty seconds of wasted exploration.

"What?" I asked immediately, not yet processing my thoughts thoroughly. _Oh wait, _I thought_. Duh! I can conjure one with my wand!_

"Now!" Hermione shouted, as Mrs. Weasley's face turned a deep crimson color due to her lack of air. Her cheeks were flustered, along with the rest of her face. Earlier, Hermione had gotten her to sit upright in her chair. _Boy could this be any worse? This is _all_ going very badly, _I thought.

I tried to conjure a bag, but it didn't work properly. I had done the right motions and everything, but it just wasn't working. I slowly raised my arm above my head, swung it down until I crossed my chest, and pointed to my left; out the window, and swiftly pulled it into reverse until I stared upon the table. Great. _Now I just jinxed myself. Maybe I should clear my mind._

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, her voice high pitched and strained from anxiety. Her scream shook me from my concentration. "What in the bloody hell is taking you so long?"

_Whoa! Never heard her say that!_

"Umm…'Mione, it's not working. I kept trying the motions, but it didn't work," I admitted.

"Well, maybe you should use your own wand instead of mine!" She yelled furiously back to me. She violently reached out and snapped the slender stick of wood from the grasp of my hands. I heard her rashly mutter under her breath, "Idiot."

"While this was occurring, Mrs. Weasley was shaking violently, her entire body thrashing due to her lacking of oxygen. Her son was also not taking the news very well. I noticed that he had pulled something out of his pocket and very slowly and cautiously to let nobody take notice of him. I had no idea as to what he had pulled from his pocket. The next time that I glanced over at him, he had his wand pointed directly at the side of his head. _No! I can't let him do this_, I thought. _Oh shoot, what should I do?_ I wasn't thinking very rationally, and with irrational thoughts come irrational actions. So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I punched him.

I hit him hard, square across the face. I left a mark of my knuckles on the underside of his mouth. His arm flew backwards, and at that moment a jet-like beam of astonishingly bright green light shot from the end of his wand.

"Harry! What was that for?" Hermione asked incredulously. She had gotten Mrs. Weasley breathing correctly in the time that it took me to punch Ron. "Well?" she snarled again after several seconds of silence.

"Well, I don't know!" I said dumbfoundedly. "It just sorta seemed as the right thing to do at the moment. But it worked, did it not?"

"Ugh! Whatever! Now you're going to have to clean up the mess that Ron made. Look!" Hermione commanded as she pointed to the pool of blood next to Ron's head, as he was lying unconscious on the ground. I looked down to see Ron's mouth bleeding profusely. I muttered an incantation and Ron's wounds healed, just as well as the pool of blood disappeared. Ron began to stir and arose within seconds.

"Wha-what hap-p-pend?" Ron asked hazily. "Why w-was I-I on the flo-or?" he finished with a hiccup.

_Great, _I thought. _Now I hope that he isn't gonna be mad at me. _"Well, you were freaking out and you were about to kill yourself," I began, "So I punched you." I embraced myself for the worse.

"What? Why would I try to kill myself?" Ron asked, astonished.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but your dad was killed at the ministry by Death Eaters," I said solemnly.

"Death Eaters? How did they get there?" Ron shouted. He paused for a moment, pondering something. "Wait a minute! This is all you're fault! It's no wonder that you punched me. You didn't want me to figure you out! But hah! I did!"

"What?" I asked, amazed and bewildered. "How can this be my fault? I punched you so that you wouldn't have killed yourself!" _Wow,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _ This couldn't be better, could it? _

"It's all because of fourth year. If you hadn't gotten into the cup, then Vol-you know who never would have come back to power. And then my dad would still be alive!" Ron said triumphantly, figuring something out for himself for possibly the first time in his life.

"Huh?" I asked. This did make a little bit of sense. Maybe the madman was right, and that this is my fault. Maybe I'm the reason behind Mr. Weasley's death.

"Nighty night!" Ron said in a high-pitched voice. I heard Hermione scream and then all went black.

I awoke with an achy feeling in my head. I decided not to open my eyes. My head felt like it had a heart of its own, it was pulsating that much. I felt around where I was lying and noticed that I was on a couch. A big and comfy couch. I gradually and painfully opened my eyes to see that it was dark in the living room, and outside as well. I felt around for my wand. _Where is my wand, it was right here,_ I thought. _At least I thought it was. _I frantically searched for it, and then found it in my back left pocket. _Oh, wrong pocket, _I thought.

After a very painful and elongated rotation, I was able to pull my wand out. I painstakingly rolled back over and raised my wand.

Lumos," I muttered. My wand tip lit up and I lifted it higher to see the time on the clock.

Moments later, I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Harry? Is that you?" I heard Hermione question.

"Yeah, it's me," I responded quietly because loud noises hurt my head.

"Oh, thank goodness. I saw a light in here and came to check it out because you have been out for nearly three hours now," Hermione said with a breath of relief.

"Why is it so quiet here? It's only ten o'clock!" I asked. I was wondering why a house normally so busy could be so quiet at such an early time at night.

"I gave everyone a sleeping drought, but that's not important. How're you feeling? I made a potion for you, too. Drink it all up," she said as she handed me a vial. I sat upright and drained the contents of the vial.

"Wow, I'm feeling better already," I said cheerfully. The pain in my head and the rest of my body began to cease.

"I'm sure you are," Hermione said. "Now, we only have about six hours until the drought wears off, so we need to prepare ourselves for their awakening. Now I thought that…" Hermione and I discussed many things about how to treat the Weasley's, what to do for them, and other necessities to help a grieving family.

I eventually built up the courage to ask her the question that I was dying to ask her. ""Mione? Do you think it's really my fault that Ron's dad died?"

"Umm, no, I don't. Why?" Hermione responded quizzically.

"Well, Ron got me thinking and—" I was cut off by Hermione.

"What Ron said was harsh, cruel, and unjustifiable," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, it's just that…" I never finished my sentence. I suddenly broke into tears and couldn't control myself. _Well, this is embarrassing, _I thought.

"Oh, come here, Harry," Hermione said sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around my body and I reciprocated. We stayed like this for several minutes until I realized that I was lip locked with Hermione and that our tongues were playfully enjoying a 'tongue war'. _I'm kissing Hermione!_ I thought. _But I love Ginny. Oops. _

We both pulled away from the kiss at the same time. Hermione diverted her eyes and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Err, I think I, uh, I hear someone moving upstairs. Lemme, uh, go check on that," Hermione nervously stuttered as she ran up the stairs.

"Good idea," I said thoughtfully. _Nice lie, Hermione,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _Since the world would have ended had she made a sleeping drought wrong. _

I stood around for a few minutes, alone, in the middle of the living room, not moving an inch, replaying the moment of just a second ago. I finally came to a conclusion. "'Mione? I'm going outside for a few minutes, okay?"

"Kay!" Hermione yelled back, immediately. Almost too fast. _That's odd, it's like she knew that I'd say that. _

I walked out the door and turned into the enormous garden of the enormous Weasley family, which recently had gotten a tad smaller. I walked straight to the middle of the garden, my favorite spot to relax, and sat on a bench next to the puffgaporf pond. I let myself relax, physically, but I was still entirely and totally alive mentally.

_I can't believe that I was kidding Hermione! I like Ginny, right? Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. I don't even know how we go like that. One minute we were talking, the next we were snogging like that maniac Ron and his psychotic girlfriend, Lavender. Could this day get any worse? _That last thought trailed through my mind as I slouched farther onto the bench and finally fell asleep after a restless day, at six in the morning.


End file.
